The Eternal Dusk
by badsy
Summary: Jackie Estacado flees the United States...to England. Too bad there is something already there, something hunting him. Hellsing vs Millennium vs Iscariot vs The Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. You know the drill.

"hi"- Talking

_hi- Thinking_

_**hi**_- Darkness

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 1: A Fresh Start**_

* * *

_In the beginning there was nothing, and the form of the earth was shapeless in the void of the deep. Then God or whatever you call Him said "Let there be light!" and light there was and God saw that the light was good and forever separated the light from the darkness. That is the problem with humans; no one ever stopped to consider how the darkness felt about that..._

Well you cannot entirely blame people for not considering such a foreign concept, an ordinary man can hardly be asked to be aware of such a question...but Jackie Estacado is hardly what one would call an ordinary man, even if you disregard his background as a hit-man for the Franchetti Family in New York started at age 14.

Jackie is in fact the only person in the world who knows exactly what the darkness feels about it; resentment does not even scratch the surface. Jackie knows this as he is the current inheritor of the power called 'The Darkness'; a power older than time itself and the embodiment of all that is dark and deadly; and Jackie is its host...no that is inappropriate...more like rebellious slave.

Jackie in the short time that he received his 'gift' on his 21st birthday has done wonders and terrors. Jackie thanks to the Darkness has made something that is already deadly into a scourge of the night he has made more money in a matter of weeks than some people pull in a lifetime, in a matter of days he eliminated all competition in New York and in a matter of weeks practically owned Cuba itself.

However being the host of a thing capable of tearing apart legions of enemies in a matter of seconds has its downsides; such as incurring the wrath of the Five Families including his own Uncle Frankie the man that took him in, witnessing the death of the only woman who meant anything to him, seeing and doing battle with creatures that no man should ever see, and lo and behold, even ending up on the shit-list of the Catholic Church itself. The fact that this power has a "have sex and you die clause" is on a whole new level of cruel for Jackie.

_That was within the timeframe of 2 years_, Jackie thought, _Christ, what the fuck is going to happen in the next 10?_ Jackie couldn't help but brood over what has happened in his life, it is necessary to reflect on the past to determine the future, after all he was making a significant change in his life now. Jackie is the first to admit he was not a saint, _fuck_, he thought, _I even killed a few_. However, it did not stop anyone from trying to change. Granted this was not entirely of free will, with everyone looking for him, and that means _**everyone**_, Jackie had no choice but to split. So without even saying goodbye to some of his only friends such as Butcher Joyce he boarded the first plane out of the country, hell, even out of the continent. Jackie would have preferred going out of the current hemisphere but there was no time. Could not even travel on his own private plane, and Jackie loves his private plane, Jackie ended up in coach on a red eye flight out of the US of A._ This is just embarrassing_, Jackie mulled,_ having to skulk around like a dog for safety_.

_**You didn't have to Jackie, you know this.**_

_Great just what I need_. The Darkness may be a power like none other, but it is sentient and has its own hobbies, this includes maiming toddlers and eating people, but its favourite is tormenting Jackie.

_**We could have destroyed them, Jackie, could have devoured them all, but no you have to do the noble thing, Jackie.**_

"Then why don't fuck off and leave me alone!" A statement that Jackie said with relish, also in a tone so loud that it woke up half the other passengers in the cabin. Some through filthy looks, others just ignored it, the poor bastard sitting next to Jackie shifted uncomfortably to his side, back turned to Jackie, one of them pushed the service button. _Great; company_. Jackie felt foolish and embarrassed; the Darkness needless to say was thoroughly amused.

_**HA HA! Talking yourself Jackie...bad sign Jackie. Are you losing it Jackie?...Maybe you should sleep Jackie.**_

"Not a chance in hell" his voice barely a whisper, he turned to face the viewport mirror, it was cloudless and calm, hard to believe it that the plane was moving at 10,000 miles an hour.

_**You forget Jackie...we created hell.**_

"Listen you little-" The concept of gremlins or demons on a plane has been part or aeronautical history, frequently just a myth. However, it is not that hard to imagine when a demon pastes his face across the plane window. Jackie almost reared in shock, but he held back, he could not afford any more attention. The winds outside would be incalculable let a little darkling was none for the worse. A shapeless almost cartoonish grins spread across his face to the point where the edge of his mouth disappeared from sight.

_**You will what Jackie? Disregard us? HA! You forget Jackie as you always do; we are not inside you, Jackie, you are inside us...Jackie. You are not the smartest host Jackie, you do not own us...we own...you...Jackie.**_

The voice of the Darkness faded away from Jackie's mind, it had its fun now it has other things to do. _Thank God_, Jackie thought, _maybe some rest_.

"Sir." Jackie turned and saw a man in a suit stare at him from the ailse, he was not security he did not have the body build but rather a flight attendant. "you okay? We heard complaints about noise."

"Oh yeah," Jackie said trying give an impression of fatigue, "just..a bad dream." Jackie hoped there was not going to be a problem he could not stand the possibility of having his cover blown already. The attendant smiled, a good smile, an understanding smile.

"I understand sir, I'll get you some water if you wish. Could you please just keep it down for the passengers?"

"Yeah...sorry." Jackie voice filled with a sense of relief. _Safe..for now_. The attendant nodded and walked away. Jackie turned back to his side and stared into the empty dark beyond the window. However, Jackie saw a flash of lightening in the distance appear..._a lightning storm_.

"This is your captain speaking," over the PA system, "We are about to encounter some turbulence due to a nearby storm, this will not delay our flight to London, however we request that you buckle up and return to your seats. Thank you."

Jackie groaned and buckled up, just in time too, the plane started to shake violently. _Hopefully this will all work out_. He glanced outside into the nothing...a lighting strike and Jackie saw something that was illuminated...and cringed. The strike revealed a small legion of darkling's actually sitting on the wing...not laughing, not mocking, but sitting and staring...at Jackie.

_**Don't bet on it...Jackie boy.**_

_**

* * *

**_Authors Note: Hey guys new story, new chapters, hope you like it. This is a basically a revamp with the Darkness in the Hellsing Universe. Review as always. _**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing nor the Darkness. This chapter is just to set the time. The dialogue is practically word for word from the original manga.

_**

* * *

**___

_**Chapter 2: A Familiar Night Part 1**_

* * *

There is a small English village, far away from the rabble of the London city, it is a quiet peaceful town. Tonight, was no different, not a living creature was stirring. Undead creatures on the other hand were causing as much ruckus as an undead being can. On a small hilltop, less than a kilometre from the town stood a lone figure; a man in a blood red coat and matching red fedora with tinted red glasses. Just gazing up at the moon; it was a rare yet appropriate moment, the moon itself was being hit by reflected light from an air pocket in the atmosphere giving it a blood red appearance. It was moments like this that made the lone figure appreciate his blessings if not briefly.

"This is Hellsing here," a static British voice echoed from his earpiece "I repeat this is Hellsing here. Report on the situation Alucard" The lone figure woke from his nostalgia almost immediately.

"Hmm..oh right. Sorry. I was just staring at the moon." Alucard said with relative apathy. The static voice did not sound amused but rather mildly annoyed.

"Stay alert, Alucard. We are depending on you."

"I know that," Alucard said reminiscing in the blood red moonlight, "and yet it's just so beautiful tonight."

Standing out on the hilltop gazing down, he could see the movement of the dead, quiet slow moving zombies with little desire for self-preservation and no concept of negotiation or futility. Alucard grimaced with a sense of annoyance even...hurt pride. Early June, a vampire under the guise of priest came to this town, but within 12 days the village turned into a rampant feeding ground. Once again the vampires have revealed themselves to the public due to the twits that call themselves vampires. In less than one month, in order to stop the devastation, the small village is to be contained like an infection and then eradicated. That is where Alucard's organization comes in; the Hellsing Organization.

Outside the village, there was almost a small army blockading the entire town; an army that was an effective infusion or police and military. Amongst all the soldiers in their generic uniforms and the detectives in their generic suits there stood two people. One was an old man, his late 60's to be precise, in what could only be described as butler attire. He also had a monocle on his left eye. The other was a young woman, in her early 20's, with long flowing blonde hair, round spectacle glasses, and wearing a Victorian era green suit, she walked briskly yet refined way. She waltzed past the small armada soldiers; some gave curious looks, others or familiarity and others of fear. As she entered the command tend, everyone inside gave her their complete attention. One of the generic suit detectives glanced at her with a sense of shock.

"Y-you're Integra Wingates! What is going on in the village?" the detective stammered. The woman known as Integra Wingates answered in a calm and slightly bored manner.

"You need not worry anymore. From now on this situation will be under the jurisdiction of Hellsing."

Naturally like all good police men there was a sense of resistance to a change in command.

"Three hours ago, all communication with the team we sent out had been terminated," the nervous detective was genuinely concerned but what he has seen is completely beyond his understanding, "yet we can still view the feed on people on one of our cameras. Why?" Integra knew that trying to tell them anything would be futile as it would just go way over their heads but nonetheless.

"They are called ghouls. Everyone you have seen in the village is a ghoul." Integra might as well have been speaking Russian all she got were curious looks and more questions.

"Those people you saw...when the blood of the unchaste is drawn for nourishment, they become subservient to their demonic master..in essence they are turned into ghouls." Integra seemed in a way both sorry and amused by the people in charge, but in a way Integra did indeed understand that the only reason she thinks that this situation is normal is because she has seen it oh so many times. "Most have met such a fate." Integra continued, "I must safely assume that vampires are present in the village."

Integra said the punchline and watched reaction and it was not different from the others; stunned and flabbergasted people across the room.

"Vampires? There are vampires in the town? "

"...Yes." Integra said with a matter of finality.

"That is absolute bull-"

"Look I do not have time for this. But do not fear. I have sent out one or our vampire exterminators. He is heading towards the village and should be able to settle this mess very quickly."

There was silence inside the tent until another detective piped up.

"'One of our Vampire exterminators'? One man? You sure that he can do it?"

Integra smiled a knowing smile. "His name is Alucard and his speciality is vampire extermination... and yes he should know about vampires better than anyone"

* * *

Author's Notes: The story is slowly starting to build up, this is just a test run. I am still focusing on another story but I am writing several chapters right now so it may take a little while. Please review as always and if there are any problems or advice/criticism please PM me or post it on the review board. Take Care and Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: THE WAITING GAME?**_

"What do you mean you lost him?" Cardinal Innocence cried. Luckily he was underground; otherwise all of the Vatican would know that the cardinal is not happy.

"He is gone...he disappeared into an airport." The agent on the private phone sounded nervous, Cardinal Innocence is not known for his forgiving of failure despite his status as a man of the cloth.

"Where to?" Innocence was losing his patience, if the inheritor of the Darkness has gone underground then all is lost. _Who knows what would happen if that unholy spec was left to his own devices_, Innocence thought, _we need to get rid of him_.

"I don't know, Your Eminence. I'm sorry." Innocence eased himself back into his chair and sighed.

"It is fine my son," Innocence had to play the cardinal now, "recall yourself back home. However, before you do, contact all Sections and put them on alert. Could you at least tell me which airport it was?"

"New York City." Innocence cringed, _one of the busiest terminals in the world...just perfect...Lord grant me strength._

"That will have to do I suppose. Let our American Branch know, they may be able to track him. May the Lord be with you, my son."

"Thank you, father." The agent sounded relieved, seems he was not going to die today. Cardinal Innocence pressed disconnect, he rubbed his temples with his fingers and sighed.

"You realise that Mr. Estacado will not surface until he wants to." A voice sounded in the dark chamber; human female, young and naive.

"Yes, but he will and when he does we will squash him." Innocence has for a while now been very defensive of his tactics to pursue the inheritor of the Darkness; Jackie Estacado and now after various failed attempts and the deaths of several Magdalena, his colleagues faith in him is starting to waiver.

"Why do we not disclose Mr. Estacado to our associates?" Innocence did not need to guess; he knew what was meant by 'our associates'.

"No! Outdated and psychotic fanatics will not be able to stand against Estacado. Only loyal servants of God can bring him down. Besides they do not know of our existence or the Magdalena, if we tell them we could end up in a world of trouble."

"But-"

"But nothing," Innocence glared, "if they go after him, not only would they fail, they would kill everything in a 5 mile radius I will not have that on my soul! Not that! Is that understood?"

"Yes, Your Eminence. But that still begs the question: where is he?"

"When I find out, I will let you know. Until then only God Himself knows." Innocence rocked back in his chair and surveyed the room.

"If that is the case...I will take my leave. Take care, Your Beatitude." The female voice fatigued and slightly concerned with this turns of events left the Cardinal to his pondering.

"Hm? Oh yes, good night my child." Innocence was not really paying attention, but rather in a world of his own, wondering how the hell he was going to fix this.

_The Americas was a good place for Estacado, he could be hidden there, we could keep things quiet. Now...who knows?_ Cardinal Innocence surveyed the room with nostalgia still rocking back on the wooden chair beneath him.

_How many times have I used this room to prevent the death of Christians? Now...with the Darkness free from being tracked all that work could be undone. Even if it was just a few hours, the carnage..._ Innocence could not even bare to think about what would happen.

The cardinal did not like it but there may not be much of a choice any more, his section has been the sole monitor of Estacado and have been so ever since his powers flared up several years ago. Now that they have lost track of him...again it is only a matter of time before one of the other sections would pick up the slack. Even though there were 13 sections including his own which created the foundation of the Vatican, there was only one section that poses a problem.

"The last thing we need is to be accused of sedition or even heresy from 'that' organization." Innocence wanted to do something, he needed to do something but he cannot...at least not yet. _Estacado will want to stay hidden...but the Darkness will not._ The Cardinal slowly got up from his chair and straightened his robe. _It will only be a matter of time. We will have to wait until then._

The cardinal left the chamber, he did not even bother to close the door, no one would dare enter the heart of Vatican Section 5; The Beloved Organization of the Apostle John save for the highest ranked member of the Vatican, the Pope himself. Everyone else even the psychos in Section 13, the Iscariot Organization are knowledgeable enough to know when to keep their nose out of other people business. Cardinal Innocence smiled, _soon Mister Estacado we will find you and free this world from your treachery, but you need to show yourself...please don't keep us waiting._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer and stuff

* * *

_**Chapter 4- Welcome to Britain**_

The Darkness is a vain entity, well above the concept of a creature or monster; it was there when those things come into existence. The Darkness once described itself as an ocean and that Jackie Estacado was nothing more than its chosen, if not only vessel that could ply its waters. That is about as honest as The Darkness has ever been with any of its hosts, but The Darkness did not fully explain itself. What The Darkness failed to mention to its host is the relationship it has with other creatures of the night.

These creatures do not live in his ocean but on small islands that hover in the centre of the abyss, these creatures only see or experience a fraction of the mighty Darkness, like the beach experience the waves of the sea. Jackie is the only one who can fully explore the grand ocean, but even then he has a long way to go, for Jackie has not even encountered the bottom. The Darkness is fundamentally linked to all that is an abomination in this world, zombies, the undead...vampires; they all have some small link, that link is usually so minute and residual in nature that most of these creatures can wander their whole existence and not sense it...Jackie the host of all that is Sin could be within 50 centimetres of one and they would be none-the-wiser. However, in the defence of the creatures that man calls 'the undead' very few have reached the calibre of Alucard, not everyone can hear the splashing of the waves on the rocks...unless of course The Darkness wants them to hear it.

* * *

It was early morning in London, and although there was sunlight the country appeared to have a very bleak existence. The British Airlines plane landed on any empty space near the international terminal and a forklift staircase was being quickly manoeuvred to the departing doorways. As Jackie surveyed his surroundings he could not help but feel a sense of doom from this city; like he was going to die of boredom.

"What a shit hole." Jackie murmured. Although he wanted to keep that opinion to himself he was certain that the stewardess that was waving them goodbye heard him, and shirked away with a cold shoulder. Jackie slowly rocked down the steps feeling the presence of passengers behind him and in front of him shaking off the after effects of 10 hour flight in coach. Jackie, as he slowly descended the metal stair case could not help but feel a sense foreboding.

_Maybe this is not such a good idea_. _Oh well, at least on the good side_, Jackie reflected, _all the women in Britain are supposed to be fuck ugly so at least my sex drive will not be taunted_. Thanks to The Darkness stupid celibacy clause he has had alot of trouble suppressing it, considering that he slept with a gorgeous model almost every night before this 'gift' showed up. What was worse is that even after, women of extraordinary calibre continued to show up and mock him, the Magdalena, The Angelus, a few women who continued to return his calls even after he long since lost their numbers.

_Hopefully_, Jackie mused, _I can get some peace here_. The Darkness of course had no little intention of letting that happen, where is the fun in that? That aside, what could Jackie hope to accomplish, a new life? A sense of purpose? Bah like that would happen. As Jackie's feet finally touched 'British soil' a pebble was dropped into that vast ocean that was The Darkness... the ripple became a tidal wave; that tidal wave into a tsunami; and hit every island in the area known as Britain.

* * *

Although no one could explain, every creature in Great Britain felt a cold tingle crawling up their spine; a sense of inevitability and fear. A man and a woman, teenagers...lovers paused in the middle of a feeding frenzy on a simple Christian family. The man felt what could only be described as a sudden gag reflex, the blood in his mouth being coughed and spat out in an undignified fashion. The woman could not help but feel a wave of nausea that could not be described to anyone. A pain that would cause even the most noble to fall down and cry.

"I'm scared..." said a tearful female vampire.

"Don't worry. I got you." The man said, holding her with all his might. Despite the pain, she felt some reassurance from his embrace.

* * *

A trash talking vampire in a dark blue tracksuit and his face pierced to no end, lost his footing and ended up falling on the floor, his brother a white suited blonde haired aristocrat, paled slightly and felt a twang of pain in his temple, like sucker punch to the skull.

"What the fuck was that?" asked the dark haired Jan Valentine.

"I don't know," Luke mused, "need a hand?" Luke offered a hand to his brother who graciously slapped it aside.

"Get the fuck off me!"

* * *

A young boy in a nazi uniform, and a testament to the pathos that is physics, although not in Britain physically he could feel the tide surrounding him; drowning him, an essence which he cannot escape, fell to his knees. A pain in his lungs of no comparison, a sense of misery and death. A very overweight man in a white suit looked on with a malicious curiosity.

"What wrong?" said the Major "Are you okay?...Schrödinger?"

* * *

At the bottom of the Hellsing mansion, in the sacred and forbidden basement of the Order of Protestant Knights, a vampire new to the world; Seras Victoria yelped in fear, she just came out of a nightmare; one that she herself could not describe...a dream of eternal darkness. Although the dream was over, the feeling still remained. Walter, a man of many year experience rushed in, genuine worry on his face.

"Are you okay, Miss Victoria?" Walter's soothing voice, although his eyes waivered, he could see tears of blood flowing out of his new colleagues eyes. He reached in a pocket for a spare handkerchief which he always keeps handy in case of emergencies. The shocked human-turned-vampire accepted it graciously and wiped away the tears from her eyed. Although it did not help her to know that her tears have mysteriously turned bloody.

"What was that?" Seras said agape.

"What was what, Miss Victoria? It looked like you had a nightmare." Walter said in an almost parental tone.

Further down in the lowest basement of the entire complex, the No-Life King, Alucard, felt something similar to everyone else; and his usual demeanour vanished. No smarmy remarks, no pleasure in challenge...at least not yet and no grin that stretched from ear to ear and allowed his teeth to gleam.

"What the hell was that?" Alucard mused to himself, "It does not feel right." The feeling was over before it even began, not a flood but a wave that assaulted Alucard's very senses before it left him behind in the dust. Alucard could only guess where it came from but it whatever it was, it was powerful and it had sinister intentions. Normally, this is where Alucard would smile and search for the source of the...effect, but there was something holding him back. It seemed in a way, familiar, it made him feel almost like child in the presence of a domineering father and then something different altogether.

"My Master needs to be informed." Alucard quickly got up from his dark throne and delved into the walls, sunlight be damned. However, out a sense of curiosity he decided to stop by the new recruit that slept a few levels above...Seras Victoria...the Police Girl.

_If I could sense it, so could she, and if it had that effect on me...what will it have on her...or the others?_ Alucard passed through the solid stone of the mansions foundations like a ghost. He appeared in a room, and there he saw both the Police Girl and his old friend Walter. Walter was standing next to the Police Girl's bed like a soldier on parade, and the Police Girl was wiping away bloody tears (the side effect of being a vampire) and she looked very upset for some reason.

"So you felt it too, huh?" Alucard mused, "just as I expected." The Police Girl stared up at Alucard with a sense of relief, as if she was glad she was not alone. However the look in her eyes indicated the return of memory, what happened last night.

She reached for her right breast, where she was shot...nothing, a sense of relief. The vampiric traits were already taking effect, her wounds would not heal at an exponential rate.

"I am sorry but..um," Seras was hesitant "are nightmares a natural thing now that I am a...a"

"A vampire?" Walter mused. Seras stared at Walter in surprise as if she was not aware of the old man.

"Y-yes. I am sorry but...who are you?"

"Apologies are not necessary Miss Victoria, it seems that you are having a very difficult day. I am Walter, butler to the Hellsing family and your caretaker." Walter took a small bow, akin to knight in the presence of royalty. Seras smiled like to a nervous child, her train of thought was broken by Alucard.

"Police Girl, did you sense something off?" Alucard asked, his voice filled with worry and suspicion "Something...dark?" Alucard could not find any other word to describe it. Walter looked between the two with mild confusion, obviously he missed something, but then again he has lived long enough to know when something was above his level of knowledge. Seras looked up with surprise and slowly nodded, the hindsight alone brought a chill up her spine. Alucard immediately went into action.

"Walter, where is the Master?"

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey guys new chapter. Let me know what you think. Review or PM if you have any question comments or suggestions.

Next Chapter: Something is in London


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer and stuff

"Hi"- Normal talking

_Hi- Normal thinking_

_**"Hi"- Darklings talking**_

_**Hi****- The Darkness speaks (in Estacado's mind)**_

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Something is in London_**

"What is wrong, Alucard?" Integra is usually the one who gives orders and Alucard follows without question. In all the decade she has known the fossil found in Hellsing's basement, she cannot remember a single instance where _Alucard _has called_ her_. Despite the hesitance of having a servant call upon the master, she admittedly was intrigued, not many things will actually worry Alucard enough to warn his master.

"Something is in London." Alucard stood before his master with a bow in his posture, his hat resting in his hands. His eerie smile which has been etched on his face for as long as Integra was devolved to nothing more than an amused grimace.

"Something dangerous." Alucard was hesitant to mention the nostalgia associated with the feeling. Integra raised an eyebrow in sceptical fashion.

"Dangerous? Alucard...in case you have forgotten we are in the 'deadly business.'" Integra folded her hands in front of her face in true Gendo Ikari TM fashion. "Don't tell me that the great vampire Alucard is going senile?"

"Please Master..." Alucards eyes raised themselves to challenge Integra's glare. "There is no need to mock me."

Integra nodded slightly, Alucard has never been the joking type around his master, today was no different.

"Okay...but the question is how do you know this?" Alucard heaved a sigh.

"I can't tell you because I do not know, a feeling of absolute carnage and destruction. Power beyond anything I have felt."

"Even your own?" Integra's eyes narrowed until they were slits, Alucard realised that she was already trying to cultivate as many options as possible not to mention she was wondering if Alucard was even useful anymore.

_It seems I have taught her well_, Alucard smirked, _depending on my answer she might even seal me away again. _

"I don't know." Any person worth their pride would defend themselves immediately, but Alucard respected Integra too much to lie or show off on such an important issue. Integra's eyebrow, hard as it was to believe, raised itself even further. The hands that covered her mouth were probably necessary to hide the rather incredulous look on her face.

"How come humans could not feel it?" Integra asked. Alucard could not help but think this was some sort of test.

"Whatever this creature is, it is not from your world but rather from mine. It is beyond your understanding Master." Integra just nodded.

"Couldn't this have been a dream?" Integra may have sounded condescending but she was just covering her bases. Alucard was going to respond when a very feminine voice answered.

"It couldn't be...I felt it too." Alucard closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

_The Police Girl...I will have to teach her proper etiquette in front of the Master, assuming she is not scolded into place by Walter_. Integra turned to the young vampire that took the floor a very embarrassed Walter stood behind her.

"I am very sorry, Sir Integra. I-" Walter began.

"It's alright Walter." Integra nodded and her eyes returned to the new recruit. "You're new here, Seras."

"Yes I am." The Police Girl nodded, even though she knew it wasn't a question. _What else am I supposed to say?_

"We will get you orientated as soon as possible." Integra placed her hands flat on her oak desk. "It seems that you have joined at a very interesting time. You felt it too?"

Before Seras Victoria could do something more embarrassing to Alucard, he quickly took over the conversation.

"She did...and I can assume that every other vampire or other undead creature felt it as well." Alucard stood up straight and brushed his hat with his gloved hands. Integra leaned her head against her hands wondering what to do next.

_This is unprecedented, an aura that only affect the undead, if it was not for the fact that Alucard has been saying it, _I _would have dismissed it as some puerile joke. _

"Can you sense it now?"

"It is a residual feeling. Like an aftershock." Alucard replied. Integra shifted her gaze from Alucard to Seras Victoria, she gave a solid nod.

"Can you...track it?" Integra was knuckling down.

"No, Master. The source is gone...only the feeling remains." Alucard bowed slightly, as if in apology. Integra sighed, she knew it was serious but unless the source of the phenomena is found then everything they have discussed is academic.

"Walter, put all agents on alert. Tell them to dig deep and see if anything is out of the ordinary."

"Of course, Sir Integra." Walter took a bow and moved to the door.

"Oh and Walter..." Integra called out, Walter turned around with a quizzical look on his face. "I don't want any heroics. I cannot emphasize this than I possibly can." Integra's eyes were as hard as stone. "If there is a problem, tell them to get out and call the cavalry."

"Of course, Sir Integra." Walter smiled weakly and took another bow as he left. Integra smirked as her eyes glanced over Alucard and Seras Victoria.

"I am not one to disregard counsel Alucard." Integra rubbed the bridge of her nose. "But I am one who does not tolerate waiting. I expect you to track down the source of this disturbance the moment it shows up. Until then it will be business as usual. Understood?"

"Yes, Master."

"Yes...Madam."

* * *

"Well at least no matter where I am in the world, baggage pick up is still shit." Jackie looked at his watch and noticed that it has been forty minutes and his bag has still not arrived. For some reason no matter when and what time he checks in Jackie Estacado is always the last one to pick up his bags, it is like his own special form of bad luck.

Apart from the monsters, the hot babes he is trying to avoid and the general overall consensus that he his spiritually damned he just cannot catch a break. Jackie always misses a cab, he never wins in a bet, his steak are either well done or not cooked enough and then of course there is baggage claim. It is like the universe has a specific purpose of fucking Jackie as much as possible not matter how minor an inconvenience it is, then again it is not like the universe does not have a reason.

"Fucking Darkness..."

_**Wah, wah, wah! Oh woe is Jackie it is the end of the fucking universe...hopefully. **_

The Darkness's laughter created an echo so great it gave its host a headache. Jackie learned to cope with the Darkness's cruelty, after the death of Jenny and his lover Elle in Sierra Muñoz, Jackie has grown numb to inflictions created by The Darkness.

"Perfect timing." Jackie noticed a simple blue gym bag roll onto the conveyer belt; it would have been a suitcase if he had more time, however with the shit storm that was happening in New York he had to bail immediately.

_God help me, there was even talk of the Angelus coming back to town. What can a guy do?_

He grabbed the already light bag and holstered it around his shoulder, he practically walked straight though customs.

_It seems those phony ID's and passports were worth every penny._ Jackie smiled, hopefully a few months of peaceful solitude and when whatever is happening in New York will blow over. As he reached an exit, he noticed that the London sky had got notably brighter. Jackie saw a cab quickly pull up past the taxi rank which was about a hundred meters away and right in front of Jackie.

"Hey mister. You need a ride." The diver sounded British but there was a slight tang to it, like it was mixed with another accent, yet Jackie could not pick it out.

"Fine, take me to the nearest hotel." Jackie could feel the jetlag etch into the back of his head right now he need a stiff drink, a long shower and about half a day's worth of sleep. As he got in the cab, Jackie did his best to let his mind and body relax but still he could not get over his situation.

_I got some cash that is true, but most of it has been hidden in the United States. How am I going to make some dough over here? _

_**You could wait tables Jackie.**_ The Darkness would say something like that, the thought of Jackie putting on a cheap business suit and taking peoples orders was enough to send a shiver up Jackie's spine.

_Fuck off and die. I could find some work as local muscle._

_**Wait a minute, weren't you the one who wanted to 'lay low'? How is working as a thug laying low?**_

_Shut the hell up!_

_**Tee hee, you said 'hell'. Good one Jackie. By the by, you might want to watch out for him.**_

Who?

_**Your driver...BYE!**_ Jackie came to his senses just to see them rush past a building with the words 'ENGLAND HOTEL' printed in big bold letters.

"Hey driver! What the fuck is your problem? The hotel is that way!" The drive took a sudden right with sent Jackie bouncing around the backseat like a pinball game. The car stopped suddenly in the middle of an abandoned car park.

_Holy shit! We are well out of the city, looking for the more memorable local landmarks. How long was I out?_

"Mr Estacado." The driver dropped his British tongue, to reveal a very refined and strong New York accent. Instantly Jackie knew that he was in trouble.

"Oh fuck." Jackie turned to face the driver only to be greeted with a 9mm pistol pointing directly at his face. Jackie could actually see the bullet in the chamber.

_C'mon guys do your thing._ When you are in a pinch like this, there is no shame in calling the cavalry.

_**Sorry Jackie, sunlight ruins are skin. See you in hell, Jackie. We will take GOOD care of you.  
**_

"_WHAT?"_

"Butcher Joyce sends his regards." The driver's voice was calm and collected, a professional, and judging from the range the gun was pointed Jackie could not disarm him in time.

_Butcher impossible..._ Jackie closed his eyes and waited for the end.

It seems that fate had other plans; the gun did not ring out. But rather Jackie felt something heavy fall into his lap. He opened his eyes to see the driver lighting up a cigarette, Jackie was astounded only to be surprised again when he looked down to find the gun lying comfortably on his legs. Jackie could not believe it, he is alive.

"What is going on?" The driver's eyes looked into the rear view mirror to meet Estacado's gaze.

"Butcher Joyce was extremely upset that you did not say good bye to him. He asked me to keep an eye on you...and give you a job." The driver inhaled his cigarette so deep that by the time he exhaled the cigarette was held done. Jackie leaned back in his seat while he pocket the holster.

_Butcher, I could kiss you. _Estacado chuckled to himself.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey Guys sorry it took so long, just working out the final details on the first meeting on Alucard and Jackie. Review and PM as usual for questions, comments or suggestions. Take care!

Next Chapter: 'The Pawns are moving'


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys,

Here is the latest chapter (finally). I hope you enjoy. I spent a lot of time looking at Darkness 2 and it takes on a slightly different interpretation about the Darkness and how it works. Still it was good to play. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 6: Hunting and Running**_

"So here is the deal, Jackie. Food and water are in the fridge and Joyce managed to shuffle the rest of your money here." The driver picked up Jackie's suitcase as if it was empty.

"Sorry, what is your name again?" Jackie had a rule, never trust strangers, the fact that the man was commissioned by Joyce gave the appearance of a trustworthy and loyal man, but Jackie has been deceived before. Jackie secretly checked the gun given by his new associate to make sure it was loaded; it was.

As Jackie looked at the driver, he wondered how he slipped by under Jackie's radar; it was obvious he did not look like a cab driver. He was way too lean, tall and very thin; it reminded Jackie of the creepy aliens dressed in Men in Black suits. The driver sported a set of spiky red hair and a jacket with the picture of the Kremlin.

"Don't recall giving it." The driver left it at that. They walked into a small block of apartments just outside of the London area. "Sorry for the delay. Joyce said that whatever your plans were, might have been compromised."

"I can take care of myself." Jackie was not too fond of being considered a child, especially with the Darkness.

"Heard that. Joyce says you're a natural." The driver slowly climbed up the flight of stairs in the building, Jackie could not help but feel that the building was built in the 1700's, it smelt slightly musty and there was not even an elevator. "But is better safe than sorry...here we are."

Jackie and the driver got off on the third floor and walked down a narrow hallway. Jackie gave a glare at the slightly peeled wallpaper. The driver stopped at the front of a door at the very end, he pulled out a set of keys and left them in the door lock.

"This is the only set of keys, try not to lose it. Your money is inside, don't worry it is untraceable." He left the bag by the door and walked off. "By the way Joyce insisted that you call him immediately."

"Where are you going?" Jackie was surprised by the sudden desire for the colleague to leave.

"Work. I need to organise you a set of wheels."The driver did not even pause.

"Hey...Hey!" But before Jackie knew it, the driver vanished around the corner. Jackie was perturbed by the driver's desire to leave, he reflexively reached for his gun at the same time he opened the door.

Jackie found the room to his surprise quite spacious. The apartment had a main lounge with an ancillary bedroom and bathroom, however there was no kitchen. It was not dirty like the hallway but almost shiny and new. There was a small plasma screen television with a big almost fluffy couch sitting in front of it, apart from that it was barren.

Furthermore as Jackie checked the bedroom he found a small duffle bag filled with British pounds Sterling and a small plastic bag filled with electronic adaptors.

_Shit did not even think about the change in electric outlets. Butcher you have thought of everything._ Jackie noticed a pale and old fashioned looking phone next to the bed. As he reached for the phone he ran though the process of dialling internationally.

"How do you call overseas? 0011, nah that is Australia. 011?...ah 00." He slowly dialled the number in carefully going pushing the buttons for fear he might get a burst of static burning through his ear. The phone rang and was picked up less than a second. The familiar and pleasant voice of Butcher Joyce answered.

"Hey Jackie. How is London?"

0o0o0o

Alucard was on some level despite the irony, having the time of his 'life'. Normally the average person would be frustrated, but bottom line Alucard is an old man, and like any old man, he knows how to have a good time.

Seras Victoria was a quick study, but getting her to drink blood is proving...challenging to say the least. Seras is still clinging to the parts that make her human, and that was fine with him but not to the point of stupidity. He explained several times that as a vampire you will have to do things that you normally do not do...like sleeping in coffins, having a pretty bad reaction to sunlight and yes, drinking blood.

"I don't care what you think, Police Girl, you have to drink. Otherwise you are no use to me or to Hellsing."

"But I can't." Seras was staring sheepishly at the blood pack in front of her. "This is not right."

"Should have thought of that before you accepted my offer." Alucard was phasing in and out of a wall making his head visable but his body shimmering between solid stone.

"I won't do this Master." Seras looked up defiantly at him, which put a wicked grin on his face.

"Whatever." Alucard melded into the wall, the brim of his red hat the last thing she could see. "Do what you want."

"Ms Victoria, I understand your apprehension." The eloquent butler Walter oversaw their exchange with a silent curiosity. "However if you do not drink, you will grow weak. Very weak. You could die...again."

"I know but this is..." Seras ran though her mind a dozen different terms, but settled for the most neutral. "...unconscionable."

A raised eyebrow was all she got from the poised butler. "I am surprised Ms Victoria. I am sure any humanitarian would give a round of applause."

Walter put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "But Alucard is right, if you cannot learn to surrender that particular aspect of your life then you will not survive."

A blood pack was gently placed on the table in front of her, and with the click of well polished shoes, Walter made his way out, but not before giving his last. "I hope you will drink Ms Victoria, it would be a great shame to lose you."

0o0o0o

"You know Jackie, I was incredibly hurt when I found you up and disappeared to Europe." Joyce sounded a little too serious for Jackie's comfort.

"Hey Butch. What can I say? There were people waiting for me in my apartment and even at the airport."

"Franchetti?"

"Smelled like it. I took the first flight out of the country. I hoped to lay low again."

"Yeah I heard about that stuff in Cuba. I hear that they are still recovering from that heroin stuff you supplied."

"But what bothers me is that you found out I was here. What is going on over there?"

Butcher sighed, reminding Jackie that he was talking to a man who had been in the 'cleaning business' before he was even born. "It is a mess Jackie. Everyone is looking for you and I mean everyone, even that guy with the golden eyes."

"Sonataine?" Jackie's heart raced. "That can't be; he's dead."

"That is not what I heard. Either way, the Franchetti's consolidated their power while you were gone and have a separate power base to rival the Five Families themselves. When they heard you were in Cuba, they sent a clean-up crew, but by the time they got there, you were gone. They have people everywhere."

Jackie was waiting for his answer in silence. "You were made by one of the customs guys on their payroll. However his loyalty is to me so your location is safe, but I do not know for how long, like I said they are everywhere."

"Even in Britain?"

"Not Britain, but they recently expanded their human trafficking operations to France, Germany and several Warsaw countries, they have sent men over to make sure they don't get screwed by the locals."

"Why those other countries but not here?"

"Turns out the local gangsters and Albanians do not take kindly to us encroaching on their territory and they are too stubborn to be put on the payroll."

"I have worked with the Franchetti's for too long to know that they just won't walk away when there is money to be made."

"Once they have consolidated the other nations they intend to send every man they got by air, land and sea and just wipe them all out. Men, women, children, the works."

"Whoa, who the hell is running the Franchetti's?"

"Carmine Franchetti."

"Shit, that sounds like his style." Jackie frowned at the prospect dealing with a psycho like Carmine.

Carmine was family; he was a distant relative from a cousin of a cousin. He started off as a freelance contractor recommended to the Franchetti's by another family. The man was reputed for taking on jobs that others would not, he even had a knack for marketing the snuff film and kiddie porn businesses overseas.

Turns out that he had many dealings with the Albanian and Russian mafia, which meant he probably killed more people than Jackie did, even with the Darkness. Carmine made other members of the family nervous, and Jackie knew a man whose loyalty was to money. However, Paulie took a shine to him and brought him into the family and was given a crew. His brutality and loyalty to the dollar made him a terrifying member of the Franchetti Crime Family (so long as the price was right). If the Franchetti's were knee deep in trouble, it was logical they turned to him to get them out.

"Is he out looking for me?"

"Not actively, but he keeps his ears to the ground. He did a better job than Paulie ever did. He seems to listen to the old guys." Joyce emphasised the last part of the sentence. Jackie raised an eyebrow in surprise; Carmine was not the type to take advice.

"We are talking about Carmine 'Nucking Futs' Franchetti right?" Jackie smiled at his pet name, but despite Jackie's cavalier attitude he knew better than to call it directly to the man's face.

"Don't get me wrong, he was put in that position because he was ruthless enough to prevent the family from being run over. Everyone knows that, even him. But he is pushing drugs, prostitution and kiddie porn pretty hard. However, he will back down if he is given express orders from the old guys...and only if they provide him with the financial incentive to do so."

"Figures. So at least I am not on his radar yet. How long have I got?"

"Beats me." A verbal shrug sounded from the other line. "I will try to stall them from finding out as much as possible...but-"

"But not to the point where you'll be targeted. I know the drill, Joyce. Thank you."

"Ah, don't sweat it Jackie. You're a good kid, but trouble lingers around you like a bad aftershave. If you want, I could try and set up a retirement package for you.

Jackie mused over the concept of a retirement package. Fake birth certificate, fake passport, fake name, the works. An expensive enterprise, but a worthwhile one. Any other person would be crazy not to accept it, but Jackie had one little issue.

_**C'mon Jackie. You know you would not have it any other way than this.**_

"Not yet, Butch." Jackie felt a yawn escape his mouth, hoping that Joyce with get the hint.

"Okay Jackie. Call if you need me."

"Oh yeah, one more thing; who is that weird guy who picked me up?"

"That's Red Jimmy. I did a little clean-up work with him in another life, he's connected and will get you work if you need it. He's a good man Jackie, but I would not go around pissing him off, he packs the meanest right hook you'll ever get."

"I'm sure." Jackie smirked. "Take care Butch."

With a simple flick of the wrist the handset slid comfortably back in its place. _What a crazy fucking day._

Jackie could not explain it; whether it has been the jetlag or the Darkness being an asshole, he felt himself drift into a deep sleep.

0o0o0o

The night was calm and quiet. On Birmingham Street it was even more so, not because there were no people; there were quite a few police blockades and almost an army of SWAT teams scattered all around the suburb. The reason is that there were murders on the loose, and no one dared moved or breathe.

But the most terrifying thing of all is not the murders, but the fact they suddenly stopped. The victims were plentiful and the way they were murdered was horrible. Families were butchered in ways that indicated that the perpetrators were very strong.

But the notably strange part was that there are approximately seven litres of blood in the human body, and a significant amount was missing from the crime scenes. Once the call went, a strange series of all black cars entered the blockade.

"Are these the people, Sergeant?"

"I guess." The supervisor gazed as a young woman with flowing blonde hair flanked by two men that reminded him of the 'Men in Black.'

"Where is the squad leader. I'm Integra from Hellsing." The woman's voice commanded an authority that people would be foolish to ignore. The supervisor sighed as he signalled himself out, he admitted that what was going was out of his league, still no one likes to lose their command.

"Skip the introductions. Just give me the run down." She ordered.

"The place became a killing ground in a matter of hours, however everything just stopped." The sergeant looked uncomfortably at his shoes as he rattled off the figures. "Currently two families have been slain, eight people in total. The young ones were completely drained of blood. Everything has been quiet for about an hour."

"Any reason why it stopped?" Integral's eyes narrowed.

"No. The killings continued well after we arrived, I cannot think of anything that would have deterred the criminals. They did not seem too worried about our presence." The sound of contempt was not lost to Integra's ears.

_A man who does not take kindly to criminals ignoring him._ The blonde mused. _If this is what we think it is, there is no shame in being ineffective officer._

"I see." The woman nodded. "In that case, Hellsing will take command, tell your people to pull back."

The Sergeant nodded as he spun his fingers in a small semi-circle. The officers behind them immediately got in the cars to drive off or got on their radios to call teams in the area back.

0o0o0o

"Alucard, are you there?" Lady Hellsing spoke on the radio.

"I have been here for the past ten minutes. So has the Police Girl. Where were_ you_?"

"Driving, not everyone takes walks around in the forest." Integra sidestepped what would have been a jibe. "According to reports from the police, the killers have gone silent."

"I would buy that." Alucard pondered. "They seemed to have left in a hurry."

"Could they have detected us?"

"These are barely what I would call vampires. I doubt it."

"Could it have something to do with that 'feeling' this morning?" Lady Hellsing waited on the balls of her feet for her servants answer.

"...possibly." Integra sniffed at Alucard's concern; he was actually considering a 'feeling' responsible for missing vampires.

"Alucard, I want you to find these killers." Integra got ready to kill their communication. "But don't try too hard to take them alive."

"Understood, Master." The grin was all too apparent from his snide voice.

0o0o0o

A man and a woman that would be mistaken for a couple were running quickly through the outskirts of London, their speed exceeded beyond what humans were capable of. The woman, Jessica, struggled as she strived to keep up with her lover, Leif.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jessica interrupted their trek. "We could have had time for one more family."

"Maybe." Leif replied, his voice firm in his decision. "But there are other families beyond London; we could start again. Just as long as we get away from here."

"So what is our first port of call?"

"Well," Leif smiled, "you _did_ always say you wanted to see Paris."

The man did not have to turn around to know there was an affectionate smile on her face. "Leif, you are a real romantic."

Jessica attempted to reach for her lover's hand...

BANG!

A splatter of blood washed her face as she saw Leif's leg go flying off at an awkward angle.

0o0o0o

Too figures were standing out on an open field nearly two kilometres away.

"Not a bad shot, Police Girl." Alucard huffed floating gently amongst the trees.

"Master, could you at least call me, Seras?" The newly 'christened' vampire continued to stare through the telescopic sight of her rifle, double checking wind velocity and distance.

"Nah, Police Girl suits you better." Alucard's smile widened just that much more, like child at Christmas. Seras, had a distinct feeling that this is the first time in a long time he had 'fun'.

"Well, one is down, the other is trying to help."

"You know I can see right?" Seras attempt to shrug off the sniggering escaping her Master's mouth.

0o0o0o'

"Christ! Leif!" Jessica half lifted, half dragged the mangled man across the grassy plain.

"What the hell was that?" Leif stared at his leg which bent at an awkward angle from the knee. "Jessica can you see anything."

"...No." Jessica stared into the horizon behind them but unable to see anything or anyone that could cause this problem. _But that was definitely the sound of rifle_.

"C'mon." Leif muttered. "We have to keep moving. Help me up."

Jessica shifted her weight allowing Leif to use his other leg to walk and her as a crutch.

BANG!

Although Jessica did not see it, she definitely felt a bullet enter her back and exit through her abdomen. She fell into darkness before she hit the floor.

"Thanks, Police Girl, I'll take it from here." Was the last thing she heard.

0o0o0o

"You son of a bitch." The man cried as he desperately shook the dead female vampire beside him. "I'll kill you!"

Alucard exercised every ounce of self control to not laugh. "Oh I have no doubt."

"Jessica!" The man screamed. "Jessica! Wake up!"

"Hate to ruin your chance at an Oscar, but your girlfriend is dead." Alucard smiled politely, pointing out her death like one would point out a grammatical error.

"Fuck you!" The man sobbed. "She was my...everything."

"...seriously?" Alucard raised an eyebrow beneath red tinted glasses. When the bleeding vampire did not answer he continued. "Why did you halt your little bloodbath? Because of your exit we spend an extra hour tracking you down...I must admit you two are quick if nothing else."

"...why do you care?" The man huffed between viscous red tears.

"It is an anomaly. Anomalies bug me." Alucard huffed. "Answer me honestly and quickly; I blow your head off. Tell me to 'go die' and I chew you to pieces."

"Chew me?" The man looked up in surprise. "...You're a vampire? Like me?"

Alucard resisted the urge to stomp this low creature like a bug. "A vampire but NOT like you."

"Did you feel it?" He instantly asked.

"Feel what?" Alucard knew the answer but he played along.

"That strange feeling...fear...death." The man was mesmerised from his retelling. "It would have occurred early this morning, just after dawn. I never felt anything like that before."

"Oh yes." Alucard mused. "That is why you were running?"

"We thought it would be best to disappear for a while...go to Paris." The man returned to stare at his former lover. "We needed blood for the trip."

"Huh." Alucard mused. "Not a bad idea."

"Do you know what it was?"

"...No." The man seemed visibly disappointed, though not as much as Alucard felt towards himself. "But that is not really your problem now, is it?"

"I guess not..." The man closed his eyes as he felt the barrel of a very large gun press against his head.

BLAM! The man slumped against his lover's body, reminiscent of Romeo and Juliet, except they were vampires covered in blood.

"It's done." Alucard whispered. "You get everything?"

"Yes Master." He heard a crackle of static over his earpiece. "The feeling made him run?"

"Yes... It seems that it affected lesser vampires than it did us."

"So what do we do now?"

Alurcard frowned at what he was about to say. "This goes beyond my knowledge, and vampires are leaving the city. We have to pay a visit to an occult specialist, and I know just the one..."

0o0o0o

Jackie woke with a start at the sound of a loud banging.

"Yo! Open up!" Jackie recognised the voice of the man who picked him up, Red Jimmy. However, the dark haired man reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his gun. It was a small comfort, but a comfort nonetheless.

"What?"

"I think I found a job for you."

"So quickly?" Jackie raised a sceptical brow. "I only just got here."

Red Jimmy smirked a toothy smile as he nodded to the window behind Estacado. Jackie was inclined to punch his lights out, he had that kind of smile, but nonetheless he turned around.

"Night time already? Jesus." Jackie ruffled the back of his hair. _Is it me, or is time going too fast here?_

"C'mon let's go." Red Jimmy nodded. "Your potential employer does not like to be kept waiting."

"Employer..." The word rolled off Jackie's tongue with a as much girt and roughness as it should. "Do I look like a typical fucking employee?"

"No, but we do things a little differently in London." Red Jimmy walked off down the hall. "Get your coat."

"Jackie ruffled through his already open suitcase and sure enough found his trademark black coat. _I don't remember going through my shit, did one of the Darklings go through it?_

"So what do people like me do in London?"

"Easy, get a job in the stuff you like, or the stuff you are good at." The elevator chimed and both of them entered a click on the button 'G' which sent them slowly downward. "The people around here run things like a business; you naturally do not get a job without an interview."

"And the fact that I am an American fleeing from a very powerful New York family would not bother them?"

"If you have pissed off a New York family, then you are alright in their book."

"Fascinating, so who is this 'interviewer'?"

"A relatively new face in the underground, his name is Luke Valentine."

Jackie nearly laughed, for the first time in a long time. "...that sounds like an incredibly gay name."

"I would not say that to his face. He might kill you." Jimmy's tone indicated that he had seen the man in action.

"He can join a queue."

0o0o0o

A/N: Well guys, there you have it. I am always keen for new ideas or simple critique. Please let me know if you enjoyed it, either review of PM me. If you did not enjoy, let me know so I can fix it.

Badsy


	7. Chapter 7

Well gang, here it is. The long awaited Chapter 7.

Couple of things I want to forewarn. I wish to let you know that Seras' and Alucard's interaction in this chapter is a little OOC. This is just something I wish to do, I believe that there have known each other long enough and the circumstances have allowed the two to open up.

Another factor is Alucard's behaviour, I know he is not in his blood knight mode but I am a firm believer that Alucard did not get to where he is by being an insane omniscient being.

The other factor is his invulnerability. I think that was always a cheap ideal to be this all powerful indestructible 'god' (reminds me a lot of Goku from DBZ).

Bottom line, if the Darkness is involved, there is no such thing as safety, all bets are off.

Thanks to my beta ABitterPill, who was kind enough to help me get this chapter up and running.

Special shout outs to CMR Rosa, Master of the Boot and Mr Unknown for being with me from the very beginning. I hope you guys still enjoy.

As to Rakuro Kamigama of SkyBreaker; here it is. Get to reviewing!

_**Chapter 7: Meeting of Minds**_

"So who is this specialist?" Seras gazed at the red clad juggernaut that was her master. "And why would he be living here of all places?"

"Someone who has been on and off our radar for a long time." Alucard's silently treaded the cobbled stones of a street north of Barking and Dagenham. "He is very knowledgeable but a bit unstable."

Alucard turned sharply left into an alleyway and it seemed to be like another world. The scent of rotting garbage and blood filled Seras' nostrils. She gazed at the people sifting in the darkness, if not for her vampiric abilities she would not have been able to discern them.

_A homeless area._ The homeless people seemed to ignore their presence, as if they were never there. Seras noticed the incoherent mumblings of some and the eerie groans of others.

"Is he...you know, friendly?" Seras did her best to keep up with Alucard's wide gait as he moved left and right down the darkened alcoves.

"He is not our enemy, but he will not be happy to see me."Alucard's face contorted into something unfamiliar. "I can assure you the feeling is mutual."

"Why?" Seras was intrigued, this was the first time that Alucard seemed to be uncomfortable.

"Let me say that he is very knowledgeable in the occult." Alucard's hands flexed. "And is fond of ...collecting things related to it." Seras took her masters vague answers as a request to remain silent, so she quietly followed him.

After what could be described as a maze of darkened streets, Alucard finally came upon a large sewer entrance in the wall. It was a rather large hole, almost the size of a man, a combination of water and lord knows what oozed out of it like an open wound. The smell made Seras want to weep. The red vampire stared at it for a moment and shuddered in disgust.

That is when she heard it. Strange muttering coming from the darkness, incoherent babble and dead tongues. Seras felt herself tense up; there was someone in there.

"Police Girl?" Alucard turned to face his annoyed colleague. "Whatever you do, do not make any quick movements."

"Y-yes."

Alucard, satisfied with her response turned to face the open sewer. "Johnny Powell. We're here to talk."

0o0o0o

"What do you want?" A voice echoed out of the sewer with such speed, Seras nearly jumped.

_That voice...American?_

Alucard rolled his eyes behind his red glassed but kept his voice flat and even. "Johnny, we require your help."

"I'm telling you the world used to be run by worms! Therefore I do NOT want to buy your toaster." Seras could barely make out the movement in the darkness, which was strange considering she could normally see perfectly at night and in dark places.

"Master..." she whispered, "can you see him?"

"No." Alucard grunted. "This is what I mean by occult collector, he has a few tricks up his sleeve."

"I swear, you think the world is bad now you should have seen things at the time of Abraham. Murder, rape, no indoor plumbing! It boggles me how we survived till now."

"Johnny, we really need to talk to you. Can you come out for a second?"

"Okay, okay. Let me just get my...stuff." The voice sounded friendly. However, Alucard slowly reached for his pistol, but maintained his composure. Seras squinted her eyes as she heard the sound of someone rummaging through papers and metal. After a few moments a man wobbled out of the shadows.

The man called Johnny Powell looked like a very broke businessman who had a very bad day. He wore a blue grey suit that had been through hell and back, hanging by the seams. His shoes were more or less brown leather held together by duct tape and glue, his pockets were shoved with bits of paper. On closer inspection there was a significant amount of writing in some strange language. The man himself had dirty blonde hair, Seras did not know if that was natural or because of his choice of living.

He was skinny to the point of being malnourished and his eyes were zipping all over the place. The eyes. If Seras questioned this man's sanity, the eyes confirmed, one eye was more dilated than the other and the savage look he gave her...Seras knew this man had seen a lot. He was also dangerous.

He held two objects, one in each hand. One looked like some kind of cobbled up lantern. There was no light dwelling in it but there was a strange blue glow surrounding it. In his other hand was a dagger, it looked very old, the handle was etched in gold but the blade looked like plain steel. Seras felt a burning sensation in her eyes as she gazed at the weapon.

_They may look harmless but they are not ordinary weapons_, Seras thought.

"That's a lot of red buddy." Johnny muttered. "Seriously, I would have thought you would have worked in a slaughterhouse. Did you know you cannot spell 'slaughter' without 'laughter'?...oh." The thin man widened his eyes to almost cartoon like sized dinner plates. A flash of recognition in Johnny's brain.

"Remember me now?" Alucard gave a chilling grin, bearing his teeth.

"But of course, who could I forget my old buddy and pal Vlad. I managed to find your old helmet 'Mark of Cain' remember? Yeah, the one you used when you were romping around in Romania. Talk about the biggest 'Fuck You' to the world. Not an easy catch, let me tell you. Who is the girl?"

"Vlad?" Seras' eyebrows furrowed. "Master?"

"Master?" Johnny sneered. "Is this, you know, creepy Japanese wife-husband 'Master'? Or is this crazy new vampire subordinate 'Master'?" Powell's rudeness was not lost on Seras, the fact he knew so much was even more, and it was apparent he was human.

"Ignore his rambling." Alucard nodded. "Her name is Seras Victoria, she is my subordinate."

"Creepy new vampire. Got it." Johnny's grip tightened on his dagger. "So tell me Vla- sorry Alucard. Ally. May I call you Ally? Ally. What are you doing here? Trying to kill me again. Last time it did not work well for you."

"Not yet." The No-Life King allowed some satisfaction in the mad Powell squirming under his gaze. "No we are looking for information."

"Let me guess. You want to know what has got the supernatural and occult community so spooked?" Powell put the lantern down and pulled out several scrunched up papers from his pocket reading them carefully, but keeping an eye on the unwelcome guests. "Mass exodus of undead creatures, vampires, ghouls, witches and poltergeists eh? Of course you would now that, right? But then again, what about the other things, leprechauns and djinn? Oh you didn't know about them? Eh? They have been leaving by droves. Judging by the time frame and rate of departure I would say the vampire population has dropped by forty percent and will continue to drop by another thirty percent by the end of the month."

Seras was stunned as this deranged man was almost preaching to Alucard and her master was listening, his frown growing more pronounced.

"I swear, you need to keep tabs on the population, watch the fairies. Seriously you would think and organisation like Hellsing would know to keep an eye on something along the lines of a human that is two foot tall and flies thorough the air like a hummingbird. Talk about-"

"Johnny. Focus." Alucard flexed his gloved hands. "So you know what is happening? Do you know why?"

"The question is not 'why'? The question is 'why not'? Why shouldn't the abnormal be forced out? Why shouldn't the creatures that thrive on fear get a taste of their own medicine? Why shouldn't they bow before the granddaddy of all things occult?"

_...the granddaddy of all things occult?_

"What is the granddaddy of all things occult?" Alucard was beginning to lose his patience. Seras smirked; this was possibly the longest her master had been talking to someone that was not part of Hellsing and not shoot them. _Or threatening to shoot them...or main them._

"You don't know?" Johnny's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "He doesn't know?"

"I am beginning to lose my patience." Alucard quickly reached for his pistol.

_Oh great._ Seras got into a ready stance. _Here we go._

Johnny immediately tapped his rotten shoe against the lantern on the ground. The calm blue glow turned into a violent purple and began to intensify, creating a rather eerie luminescence of the surrounding sewer.

As that moment, Seras' vision began to distort and fluctuate making her nauseated. She felt a sharp pain creep up her spine and settling in her brain. Sears reluctantly let out a whimper of pain. It felt as if her head was going to explode.

Alucard appeared to be feeling a similar effect but nowhere near as potent, he merely stiffened and the smile on his face vanished into thin air.

"...you bastard..." Alucard muttered threw grinding teeth.

"Careful _Vlad_." Johnny held the knife at a right angle, almost like he was gesturing to it. "Last time you went for me it did not go so well. Remember the last time you bit me? You ended up vomiting for a month. I can stick you back in your fucking coffin if you want and dump you at the bottom of the River Thames."

"Hmm. You were lucky."

"No, just prepared." Johnny grinned. Johnny tapped the lantern again, except with a finger along the base of the lantern. The insane American muttered some strange incantation and the lantern's purple aura began to die down settling back to its blue state. Seras felt the pain begin to ebb away.

"Hey..." Seras piped up, hoping cooler heads would diffuse the situation. "You mentioned what we don't know. What don't we know?"

"We?" Johnny croaked. "There is no 'we' sister, just _him._ I don't need to tell you about what is in London because the answer happens to be dressed in red and standing right next to you."

"...what." Alucard removed his empty hand from his coat, his voice gave away his surprise.

"Oh come one Ally." Johnny sighed. "I know, you know what it is. Don't you remember?"

Alucard titled his head, his red hat flopping back and forth across his head. "Refresh my memory."

"It is the thing that made you what you are now." Alucard looked like he was struck with a hammer. And it hurt. "Have I made my point, Ally?"

"I don't think so."

"Well I gave you your answer. Now buzz off. I have work to do." Johnny slinked back into the shadows his muttering reached almost buzzing proportions.

0o0o0o

"So let me get this straight." Jackie began to count down the issues on his fingers. "I have to go through a fucking interview process to get a job as a hitman. My interviewers are the...what are they called again?"

"Valentine brothers." Jimmy's attempt at making their names serious was lost on Jackie Estacado. The hitman tried and failed to hide his obvious amusement.

"Right, the Valentine brothers which sound like a pair of pansy's, and even if I do get a job I will have to be doing simple leg breaking work."

"Wow, Butcher told me you whined a lot, I never thought that would be the case."

"Oh fuck you Jimmy." Jackie sighed. "I had enough money to buy _Africa_. I ran one of the most prestigious narcotic networks in the world AND I was the leader of a nation. Before that, I was a well respected killer with more notches on my belt than anyone on the Eastern seaboard. Now look at me... I am hiding out in what might as well be the 51st state with a price on my head holding a mere shadow of my wealth. Furthermore, by the sounds of it, I won't even get to kill people for a few months. How else am I going to relieve stress?"

"Well there is a night life in London, contrary to what you believe. You strike me as someone who would pick up very easily. " Jimmy shifted uncomfortably in his driving seat, the more time he spent with the American, the more worried be became. _Is this guy a psycho? "_Failing that, I am familiar with a brothel down in Oxford Street."

"Huh." Jackie mused as he gazed out the window. "Unfortunately women are...hard to work with."

"Okay..." Jimmy raised a brow. "There are places that cater for those who are interested in the...similar gender."

"I'm not gay." Jackie huffed.

"Celibate?"

"Sort of. But not by choice mind you. Not even remotely."

"...did they cut your... 'bangers and mash' off?" Jimmy heard rumours of their American counterparts. Some of the horror stories of how they punished people were quite the inspiration for the local gangsters.

"My what?"

"Your dick. Did they cut it off?"

"I wish, it would make more sense." Jackie tilted his head against the head rest. "Nah it is just that women are...hazardous to my health."

"You're weird you know that Jackie."

"Jimmy, truer words were never spoken. Where are the Valentine Brothers anyway? I feel like we have been driving in circles since forever."

"Not far Jackie. They're located in Piccadilly Circus."

0o0o0o

"What was the deal with that, Master?" Seras gazed at the tall man beside her. Alucard had been very quiet since their visit to the man called Johnny Powell, in fact Seras would dare say he looked shaken up. That meeting was almost an hour ago, and now back at the Hellsing Organisation Alucard seemed destined for a quick report to Lady Integra and a quiet evening alone.

"Johnny Powell may be knowledgeable but years of being obsessed with the occult has twisted his mind. He is less human and more a deranged animal." Alucard's footsteps tapped against the tiled floor. "Do not take what he says as a literal interpretation."

"I must admit," Seras seemed keen to probe the waters, "you showed some remarkable restraint. You looked incredibly dare I say...nervous?"

"Watch your tongue Police Girl." Alucard growled. "The man is dangerous. He may look like an insane madman, but he is a walking arsenal of occult weaponry. That blade he held is a powerful phurba called 'the Wrath of Bodhidharma', it can paralyse demonic and mythical creatures. One scratch and you would be trapped for all eternity, unable to move and unable to breath, but left constantly aware of your surroundings."

Seras quietly gulped, the concept of being trapped in your own body was not appealing in the slightest. Her thoughts turned to the nauseating pain she felt from the lantern.

"What about the lantern?"

"That is something else altogether. I don't know what it is called but it is dangerous. I am sure you can guess why." Alucard shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't want to go into the details..."

"Are you embarrassed?" Seras teased. "By the sounds of it, he hurt you."

"Again you forget your place." Alucard grunted. "Besides he got a lucky shot." Seras did her best to resist laughing. "It is not funny Police Girl, if he can hurt _me_, he can kill _you_."

"Where were you Alucard?" The duo turned to face a spectacled young lady.

"Sorry, Master." Alucard bowed. "We had to make a detour."

"A detour?" Integra raised a brow.

"Yes, just an investigation into the recent events." Alucard smirked. "Nothing to be worried about."

"Alucard..." Integra mused. "I do not recall the last time you told me not to worry about something. Where did you go?"

"Nowhere in particular."

Integra frowned and turned to Seras. "Where did you go, Seras?"

"Ummmm..." Seras felt the gaze of the leader of Hellsing and her master bore into her. "Barking and Dagenham?"

"God dammit." Integra closed her eyes and reopened them to give a hard stare at Alucard. "Need I remind you, I told you to stay away from Johnny Powell!"

"It was necessary to get information." Alucard held up his hands in explanation. "As I expected, a lot of vampires are attempting the leave the country. You might want to station people at the airports and the docks."

"You could have been killed!" Integra's hands tightened into fists. "Remember what happened last time? Do you know how much money I had to sink into research to find a cure?"

"If I didn't know any better," Alucard grinned, "I would say you were worried about me."

"I am not in the mood for your flirtations you insufferable son-"

Alucard immediately lost his playful smile, clearly Integra was not in the mood. "Please Master, not in front of the Police Girl."

"Alucard, need I remind you of your place in the hierarchy." For a brief moment, Seras saw something flash behind Integra's spectacled eyes. It brought a shiver to her spine. "I will lecture you in front of Seras whenever I damn well please."

"Understood Master, but I-"

"You listen to me carefully Alucard." It was almost comical watching a young woman of Sera's height stand against someone as tall as Alucard, but the anger in her eyes seemed to burn into the vampire. "My father and grandfather spent one hundred years in creating you. I have no intention of losing you because you can't handle defeat at the hands of an insane individual who spends his time in sewers."

_Defeat?_ Seras had to pull her chin off the ground. _Alucard, my master was defeated, by Johnny Powell?_ The very thought seemed ludicrous.

"You will not go near Johnny Powell without my express permission. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly Master."

"Good." Integra for the briefest moment let her guard down and Seras saw how tired and stressed the Hellsing heir must be. "Now if you don't mind, what precisely did he tell you?"

"What I expected," Alucard shrugged, "vampires are leaving the country. Apparently other supernatural creatures such as poltergeists and fairies are leaving as well."

"Any reason as to why?" Integra's eyes narrowed.

"Apparently..." Alucard hesitated "...a big player in the supernatural hierarchy has come to Great Britain. It doesn't like sharing with others."

"Anything else?"

"No." Alucard concluded. Seras required all her will to keep from staring at her Master. _Alucard just lied directly to Lady Integra's face. That was not an omission of the truth, but a flat out lie._

"_...the thing that created you..."_

Seras debated as to whether she should say anything, but thankfully Integra did not ask her for confirmation.

"Dammit..." Integra muttered under her breath. She gently placed her fingers against the side of her glasses, concentrating on her next move.

"Sir Integra..." The silence was interrupted with the sound of English courtesy. The dapper Walter entered with a small but flustered smile. "I have an invitation from Lord Markendale."

Integra's eyes immediately snapped to attention. "Marky?" Integra immediately blushed upon realising she blurted out the man's pet name.

"Yes." Walter nodded. "He would like to see you immediately."

Alucard jerked his head to meet the butler of the Hellsing manor. "Now?"

"Tell him sorry." Integra sighed, both out of stress and disappointment. "As much as I would like to I have too much on my plate to see him."

"He was very insistent..." Walter handed a beautifully written letter, with flowery writing and bright gold margins. At the top of the letter was a capital 'M'. "He says he has to talk to you."

"Markendale..." Integra remained silent as she read the letter over several times. "Markendale is not one to make a social call in the middle of the night. He would only do so when it was serious."

Integra looked back up to Walter. "Get my car ready."

"Shall we accompany you Master?" Alucard's teeth shined in the light.

"The request is unnecessary." Integra gestured to the message in her gloved hand. "He said for you to come as well."

Alucard's eyebrows raised behind his glasses. "Interesting."

"Let's go." Integra walked towards the main door grabbing a spare coat from the coat hanger. Alucard immediately followed a slight hunch in his posture. Seras stared at the red garbed warrior with curiosity and fascination. He was very unpredictable.

"He doesn't like him." She heard someone whisper in her ear. She jumped and turned to see a bemused Walter.

"What?"

"Alucard does not like Lord Markendale." Walter walked to the main door gesturing to the female vampire to follow him. "The feeling is mutual. He would not willingly invite Alucard if he did not think it was necessary."

"Who is Lord Markendale?" Seras queried.

"Lord Markendale is very close to Sir Integra." Walter noted. "Closer than me, closer than Alucard, closer than anyone."

"Is he a family friend?"

"He might as well be family." Walter noted. "Among other things he is Sir Integra's godfather."

0o0o0o

A/N:

Well there it is guys. I hope you like the appearance of Mr Powell. Ever since playing Darkness 2, this man is too memorable not to be included.

Please let me know what you think. Review and PM as always.

Badsy.


	8. Chapter 8

How do gang. Here is chapter 8 and boy oh boy has it been a long time waiting.

I have been busy working on other stories, not to mention the tedious obligations of life have thrown a few curveballs.

Also the next chapter may be a little while and a Darkling/Jan swearing contest may or may not break out.

I would like to thank my beta, ABitterPill.

0o0o0o

_**Chapter 8: Meetings**_

Jimmy fiddled nervously with his jacket as they descended down the elevator.

"Problem Jimmy?"

"No problem Jackie..." Jimmy's face seemed incredibly pale.

"Don't fucking lie to me Jimmy."

"Just a little nervous. The Valentine Brothers are a dangerous group of people." Jimmy smirked. "They might kill us."

"And you brought me for an interview." Jackie raised a brow. "Jimmy are you fucking retarded? If you don't like these guys then why did you bring me to them?"

"I ran it by Butcher Joyce, he said you could handle it." The red head could not help but smile. "Besides they pay very well."

"Pfft. We'll see." Jackie still thumbed the gun in his pocket.

"Follow me. Don't get lost." They elevator ground to a halt and the doors parted to reveal what lay underground.

_**Yesssss...**_

Piccadilly Circus my ass, there was no way an operation is twisted and depraved could be working on the main drag. At least not without some cops in your pocket, it was nice to see some things never change. The nightclub was comprised of two stages. The first stage, the top level; the one above aground comprised of a normal two storey club which presented as a respectable place for teenagers to cross the threshold into becoming an adult and where lonely men can pick up loose women.

The second stage, the underground spectacle. That was the stranger side of this nightclub. This nightclub was not exactly a nightclub.

This underground level, which was about the size of a rather large warehouse, was more like a fetish hotspot. Jackie had heard of places like this, even visited a few. None of them were as...extreme as what he was observing. Jackie observed a significant amount of drug use, ranging from weak marijuana to the more hardcore elements such as LSD and meth and narcotics that were completely foreign to him.

The room was dimly lit with red and green lights fragmented by disco balls (honestly who still uses them). Techno music played loudly in speakers that were built into the surrounding walls. Jackie could not help but cover his ears.

At the centre of this room was a stage where the more adventurous could 'perform' in front of a crowd. A way to define 'perform' can be summed up neatly by saying that bondage, including that of S&M, and that asphyxiation foreplay stuff, what was the most conservative thing going on.

Bestiality, necrophilia, the whole nine yards. The Darkness host swore as he glanced sideways to a darkened corner he could swear he was watching a snuff film being produced. The leftovers were probably used for the necrophilia show which was seemed to be a crowd pleaser.

The crowd consisted of a variety of people of all ages, some far younger than what one would expect. They were all doing a combination of voyeurism, masturbation (both on themselves and each other), ecstatic cheers and amused criticism. All while under the influence of alcohol, narcotics, insanity or a combination of all three. All Jackie knew was that this place was bad and the Darkness seemed to be enjoying itself.

_**Oh myyyyyyyyyyyy...such sweet suffering...**_ Jackie always knew when the Darkness was becoming strangely aroused, and it was very much aroused right now. If he did not get out of here soon, the Darkness would probably want to stay. _**Come on Jackie, this could be a fun place, stay...you might even enjoy yourself.**_

Jackie rolled his eyes as he reached the end of underground freak show where he came in and Jimmy gestured to enter what looked like a large glass greenhouse. The moment he entered, the sound ebbed away until the ridiculously loud music was just a very faint echo.

Jackie saw two individuals in a corner of the glass greenhouse spread along very old brown leather chairs. One was currently drinking a glass of red wine observing the spectacle outside of his silent sanctuary. The other was having fellatio preformed on him by both a man and a woman who looked so unhealthy just being in their presence made Jackie feel as if he would catch something.

"Problem bitch?" The one being 'serviced' looked up at Jackie with cruel eyes. "Once their done I'm willing to allow you to suck it. If you're good I might fuck you in the ass as a reward."

Jackie raised an amused brow considering having his Darklings pull him apart, he gazed at the dimly lit ceiling and sure enough, his demonic backup was waiting for him to give the word. However as the Darkness host gazed at this unpleasant individual, the possibility that this person might enjoy being dismembered greatly put him off.

"Jackie," Jimmy sighed, "meet Jan and Luke. The Valentine Brothers."

0o0o0o

They were approaching a manor just south of Oxford near Abingdon. It was rather prestigious and old, it reminded Seras of the time her grandmother took her to visit Buckingham palace. Although Seras was perfectly comfortable riding in a Rolls Royce, Alucard seemed insistent that they stretch their legs for a 'midnight walk'. If it was not for her supernatural abilities she would had passed out a long while back. However, the perks of being a vampire have granted her superhuman stamina and speed to boot. They got to the manor at the same time Integra's car rolled up and they took the long route.

"So who is this Lord Markendale?" Seras welcomed the air into her lungs. She may be superhuman but she did not possess unlimited stamina, unlike her master. While she was busy recuperating, he looked relatively bored.

"Markendale..." Alucard fidgeted with a gloved hand. "is a man of many talents and knowledge."

"Walter told me that he is Integra's godfather." Seras stood up and had a good look at the manor, although the first floor was well lit, the remaining floors above were desolate and dark.

"Yes." Alucard rolled his eyes. "He is also what an English gentleman would call a 'wanker'."

"Walter also told me that you don't like each other."

"Walter needs to keep his mouth _shut_." Alucard stepped forward without another word onto the main road. Walter opened the car door to allow Integra to gracefully step out, she glanced sideways to see the two vampires become visible.

"Enjoy your walk?"

"Yes." Alucard grinned. "But I can think of better things to do than be here."

"Now do not cause Marky...I mean Lord Markendale any grief Alucard." Integra smirked. "Be pleasant."

"Am I not always?" Alucard's question was answered by what can only be described as a snigger from Walter.

"Well come on." Integra walked up the stairs, entourage in tow, before coming to a stop in front of a large set of wooden doors. She slammed on the doorknockers creating an echo that sounded throughout the manor. There was a brief silence before the doors burst open bathing the guests with light. At the centre of the doorway stood a fairly young, rather tall and gangly individual. He had dirty blonde hair, strange dark green eyes and arguably had a very thin complexion bordering on skeletal. However, Seras found a certain charm to him. Cute, even.

"...little Fairbrook?" The man tilted his head, much to everyone's surprise Sir Integra leapt into his arms with as much enthusiasm as a child welcoming a long lost parent.

"Uncle Marky!" Seras did her absolute best to keep her mouth from sinking into the floor.

"Fairbrook? Oh my God what a wonderful surprise!"

Integra raised a spectacled brow. "Surprise? Uncle Marky, you told me it was urgent."

"If I knew you were going to come in the middle of the night in this weather I would have been more specific." The man began to fuss over her like an old lady. "My God, Fairbrook...you look skinny. Don't tell me you have not been eating..."

He gave a menacing parental glance at Walter. "Walterrrrrrrrrrrr..."

"Sorry sir, but you know Lady Integra. When she is in the middle of something she will shirk basic necessities." Walter bowed apologetically. "I swear Lord Markendale, I have tried everything short of tying her to a chair and forcing food down her throat."

"Then clearly you knew what you had to do." The Lord's piercing stare silenced the Hellsing butler. "I shall discuss your incompetence later, Walter."

"Ma- Lord Markendale...please." Integra withdrew from the hug to look at her godfather in the eyes, a slight frown on her face. "Please don't blame Walter, he does what he can, I assure you."

"..."Markendale's green eyes shifted to the young woman and broke into a warm smile. "I can never stay mad if you look at me like that." After looking over his guests he quickly stood aside. "Where are my manners; please come in."

After they crossed the threshold, he proceeded to tend to them like a mildly flustered butler, taking off their coats and ensuring they were comfortable. Despite the apparent animosity between Alucard and the Lord, they appeared to be pleasant...somewhat. When he offered to take Alucard's coat, the red giant seemed to almost shiver.

The house was indeed vast and spacious, reminding Seras of the Hellsing Manor just with more bright lights and less security. It all seemed to be made from old oak, the smell of items freshly polished. Their host guided them into a side room that was larger than the main hall. It had the appearance of a library that has gone out of control. Books that reached from the ground to the ceiling were stacked against the walls at awkward, almost dangerous angles. It almost seemed a miracle they were standing at all.

In one corner of the room was a small mountain of books that reached up to waist height. At the centre of the room had four brown leather chairs, a table with a reading lamp and another simple table with a chess set.

"I hope you don't mind the lack of accommodation." Markendale chuckled nervously. "I was not expecting company." He approached the most well worn chair and sat down, but not before he took the small book that he was apparently reading and tossed it into the pile behind him. "Please sit."

"Alucard, Ms Victoria; please sit." Walter stood at attention. "I can stand."

Integra took the chair immediately opposite Markendale, the chess set between them. Alucard and Seras followed suit. Their host eyed his goddaughter, then the chess set, then back. "Oh I see what you are doing."

Integra smirked. "I think I can beat you this time. I have been practicing."

"Walter has been teaching you?" Markendale smirked, gazing at the butler. "I think I might be worried, but I promise not to toy with you too much." He quickly shifted the board so that Integra was white. "Ladies first."

Integra quickly moved her first piece, queen knight. Markendale chuckled and moved his king pawn. "Predictable as ever."

"Maybe I am just setting you up..." Integra smirked. "Letting your overconfidence get the better of you."

"Resorting to psychological warfare?" Markendale raised a brow. "I wonder where you picked that up." His sarcasm practically oozed from his voice as he gazed at the red garbed vampire with mild annoyance. "Been teaching my goddaughter some of your habits?"

"You know me." Alucard smirked, baring a fang. "I am an excellent role model."

"Hmmm." Markendale maintained his eye contact with Alucard as he moved a pawn to counter Integra's attack. "I kind of doubt that."

"Stop it you two." Integra smiled. "You better focus on the game, Uncle Marky."

Seras stopped and stared at Integra. She was not the fearsome head of Hellsing, at least not now. Currently, she was a 21 year old girl. She looked happy. It seemed that Markendale was the last bastion of normalcy she had. The petite vampire could not help wondering what kind of trouble she has gone through her life. The Hellsing master looked disappointed as her attack plan was thwarted but sought to renew her efforts as she castled her king.

Markendale seemed almost broken-hearted to ruin her happiness. "As much as I enjoy your company Fairbrook, and as much as I love beating you in chess..."Markendale moved his pieces sensing a new attack, savouring the irksome look she gave. "You did understand my message?"

"Yes I did." Integra frowned as she moved a pawn. "I know you would not write something like that unless it was urgent. What is it?"

"I have grown weary of England." Markendale shifted slightly as he prepared a counter. "I need a change of scenery., and I want you to come with me."

"...what?" Integra's brain almost seemed on auto-pilot. She was holding a bishop, frozen in her hand. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Although Walter was mildly distressed, Alucard's sneer disappeared entirely...and Seras was just confused.

"I am going on an extended vacation, and I think you need one as well." Markendale gazed at the white bishop with mild interest. "Do you recall our talks when you were young? You had big ambitions of seeing the world; Australia, New Zealand, Cambodia. I think now is better than never."

Integra was still stunned. "B...b-but what about my duty?"

"Director of the Hellsing Organisation?" The thin man said the name with venom. "Walter can handle the majority of the duties, he has done so before. He can do so again, isn't that right Walter?"

The Hellsing butler gave the barest hint of acknowledgment. After a few brief but excruciatingly quiet moments, Integra's wide eyes narrowed back to normal. She calmly placed the bishop back on the board with a soft 'tap'.

"You really played your hand too early, Uncle Marky." Integra leaned back in her chair. "Or maybe you are trying to protect me. Either way I think it was pretty weak attempt on your part. I am not a child anymore."

"No, you have grown way past that." Markendale's smile was creased with anger. "What bothers me is that I don't think you were given the chance to be a child."

Integra's eyes glazed slightly as she stared back into his green eyes. "Now's not the time to discu-"

"I loved your father like he was my own son." Markendale's fist tensed as he moved another piece on the board, taking her knight. "But even now, I have never forgiven him for naming you as successor. If it was not for the fact he has passed on, I would have killed him myself."

"We are not having this conversation again!" Integra slammed her fist on her chair. "Why the sudden desire to leave?! Is it because of that resonance a few days ago?"

"My, my..." Markendale's posture straightened in face of his goddaughters defiance. "Haven't we been busy..."

"Tell me the truth." Integra's eyes narrowed. Markendale stiffened again before staring again at Alucard, only briefly did his eyes shift to Seras. The young female vampire stared into his eyes and understood the man's intelligence. He must be so in order to comprehend the feeling that washed over both herself and Alucard.

Markendale let out an exasperated sigh. "What do you know of the Darkness?"

0o0o0o

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jackie could not help but blurt out his scepticism.

"C'mon Jackie." Jimmy tried his best to keep his smile. However, it was obvious he was nervous. "Show a little courtesy."

"Jimmy, seriously?" Jackie gestured to the two people in front of him. "These are the Valentine Brothers?"

The two people in question, although they shared the title of 'brothers' looked nothing alike; they were total opposites. Luke, the one drinking wine, the pale faced blondie, looked like something out of a 'prince charming' movie, he had the slick white suit and white gloves to match. Although I am sure someone of a more sophisticated vocabulary would call him 'dandy', the words 'super gay' kept ringing in Jackie's head.

Jan, pronounced 'Yan', the one getting a blowjob, looked more like a street hoodlum that Jackie used to wipe off the sole of his boot when he was busting heads in New York. This jackass, looked incredibly tanned, almost Middle Eastern, he also wore a dark blue sweatshirt and pants with a beanie which covered dark brown, almost black hair. He _also _wore matching white gloves. The word 'asshole punk' sounded off in Jackie's head like a percussion of cannons.

Looking at the two so-called scourges of the underworld he tried his absolute best not to laugh.

"What the fuck is your problem you jacked up hillbilly?" Jan grinned with exceptional malice grabbing the woman and forcing her down upon him. She groaned in her drug induced stupor and when the male partner wanted to join in, Jan merely smacked him to the side. "Patience, bitch."

"Problem?" Jackie smirked. "I have no problem. I am just disappointed, I expected more."

"More?" Luke took the opportunity to turn alien green eyes to stare at the strange man known as Jackie Estacado. "More than this?"

Jackie looked around a bored expression on his face then gazed at the debauchery on the other side of the soundproof glass. "Frankly I have seen worse."

Jan pouted. "I kind of fucking doubt that."

Jimmy, out of his own safety, decided to back away slowly and move towards the exit. Although Jackie would have berated him for being a wimp, he could probably understand. These guys may be pretty dangerous, but by comparison to the assholes that he dealt with, they barely qualified as second rate.

"Jan is it?" Jackie huffed. "Hate to be the bearer of bad news but this barely ranks on the top fifteen weird things I have ever seen."

Luke chuckled as he put down his glass of wine. "Really? What about the guy over there?" Jackie followed Luke's pointed finger to a guy on one corner who looked like was trying to have sex with a fern plant all while trying impress a toy plushie.

_...what. _

Jackie squinted, reluctantly reaching a new conclusion. "Okay...top ten."

"I aim to please." Luke smirked and resumed his drink. "Well you are the great Jackie Estacado. Your fame precedes you. You have quite a reputation, especially in Havana and Cuba."

"Hmm." Jackie recalled his time running an entire nation. "Yeah, that was interesting."

"I apologise," Luke smirked as he finished the contents of his glass, "I am just curious as to why someone who was so high up has chosen to come so low."

Jackie put on his best smile. "Everybody has their problems."

"So someone is looking for you eh? And I am willing to fucking bet that they will fuck you in ways you can't even imagine." Jan laughed. "So you need our protection like the bitch you are?!"

Jackie imagined the Darklings tearing this guy a new asshole, right after he unloaded a whole clip into his testicles. "...something like that."

"Jan, be nice." Luke rolled his eyes. "Look it is not our intention to cause problems; you want a place to hang low, we need someone to provide legwork. I know this is not a permanent thing."

"So is that it? Do I have to sign on the dotted line?"

"Not exactly." Luke's face had a slight smile that made Jackie cringe. "We prefer a practical test of skill."

"Meaning?"

"Jan? Would you kindly give Mr Estacado the location."

"Luke?!" Jan gestured at the two people who were attempting to satisfy him. "I am so close!"

"Fine." Luke rolled his eyes again as he quickly got off the chair and moved to a small table in the corner of the room. "I apologise for my brother, he is a little rough around the edges."

_He's a lot more than that._

"Anyway, here is the location we want you to go." He turned to face the American hitman and handed him a piece of paper with an address. "There is an associate who has decided to break off with our network. Normally that is not a problem but he is with holding the next three months of product that we already paid for."

"So let me guess; remove him and get the product."

"Close but no, we wish for the product but we may still need him." Luke smiled gently.

Jackie pocketed the paper without even looking at it. "So what is the catch?"

"Catch?" Luke looked oblivious, but the look of amusement said it all.

"I may not know London, or Europe in general," Jackie gave Luke a quick look up and down, "but I know people like you."

"Oh I doubt that." Luke smile took a turn for the sinister.

"And with people like you, there is always a catch." Jackie said with a tone of finality. Silence filled the room, the only sound was the ambient noise from the music outside and the occasional slurp or moan from the two junkies currently 'working' on Jan.

"You are smarter than you look." Luke nodded.

"First time I have ever been accused of that." Jackie looked unperturbed, he just wanted the information and get out of this strange place. "So spill it."

"Well, this person happened to get in good with some dubious people from Chechnya." Luke paused to hear the groan come from Jackie. "And in order to provide protection and ensure he plays nice, they have a provided a small group of people to guard both our supplier and his premises."

"How small?"

"About fifty." Jan interrupted. "And all of them are armed to fuck all. Guns, grenade, every fucking thing you can think of. Do you need a gun?"

Jackie revealed his pistol. Jan looked almost like he would laugh right then and there but decided to let it slide. This American _beeyotch_ wants to get himself killed, not his problem.

"We would like this done by tomorrow morning. Do it right, and we may have more work for you."Luke nodded "But remember, leave the supplier alive, his name is Lucas Marvin, but his street name is 'Parky'"

Jackie smiled. _Pfft...this was going to be a piece of cake._

As he turned to walk away, he could feel the Jan glare a hole through the back of his head. The American could not help but smile.

_Fuck him._

Jackie quickly lost his frowned when he felt the Darkness moan in objection. _**Do we have to go?**_ It growled. _**I REALLY like it here.**_

0o0o0o

"Darkness?" Integra remained impassive, all would be revealed in due time. "As in absence of light?"

"No, not 'darkness' but 'The Darkness'." Markendale's smile weakened as he emphasised the title with dread.

"Never heard of it." Integra gave a quick glance to her butler. "Walter?"

"That is not on Hellsing's radar, Sir Integra." Walter's tone indicated a small failure on his part, like he should have seen this coming.

"I'm not surprised." Their host uncrossed his legs, moving another chess piece, this time it was his king. "Only a handful of people have heard of it. Check by the way."

Integra completely ignored the game she was playing instead focusing on the matter at hand. "What is it?"

"In the beginning there was nothing, and darkness swirled the void of the deep. Then God said 'let there be light', and He saw that the light was good and forever separated it from the dark."

"That sounds like the beginning of Genesis." Seras could not help but pipe up.

Markendale's eyes rounded on her with approval. "Yes. It is a quaint little tale, but the 'Good Book' seemed to forget one piece of information. No one ever asked how the Darkness felt about it. 'Thus hatred and spite were born before time even began.'"

"I don't have time for riddles." Alucard rolled his eyes. "Care to explain?"

"I am surprised I need to give details of the Darkness to _you_, Alucard." Markendale dismissed the red clad vampire with a wave of his fingers.

"Uncle..." Integra sighed. "I have read the Bible. This sounds like a story for children or some weird analogy for evil."

"Integra, I want you to listen carefully. Imagine the Devil, as in Lucifer himself, a demon with powers so great he could annihilate Civilisations with a flick of his fingers." Markendale's lips pursed together. "Now imagine the thing that gave him all that power, and I don't mean God."

"The Darkness?"

"Bingo. The Darkness is possibly the oldest entity in known existence and non-existence. Even older than God, if there was one to begin with."

"So a universe destroying entity is somewhere in England?" Integra's eyes narrowed incredulously. "I am assuming he does not want to visit Big Ben?"

"No." Their host smirked. "The Darkness cannot physically come into this world. At least not without help. The Darkness maintains its presence through a male human host that it possesses on his 21st birthday."

"A _human_ host?" Integra's eyes narrowed. "Who is he?"

"I don't know." Markendale sighed. "That information was lost a long time ago. The Darkness does not willingly expose itself unless there is a point to be made. The rest of the time, you could walk right by him on the street and not even Alucard or myself would detect him."

"And if we do detect him?" Integra's brown narrowed.

"If you find him in broad daylight you will find him no powerful than any other man. If you find him at night...you better be prepared for the fight of your life."Lord Markendale seemed to make that statement the final one. "That is why I am leaving and I want you to leave with me."

"I can't do that."

"Fairbrook, I am going to make this perfectly clear." Markendale, shifted the board so that there was nothing between the godfather and the goddaughter. "This is not some rampant vampire with an attitude, nor is it some zombie plague. This is a heavy hitter, it does not play games and it does not take prisoners. You are out of your league."

"I don't think so. Not with Alucard here." The red clad vampire took the moment to savour the compliment by baring his teeth.

"Alucard is about as helpful as a poodle that has not been housebroken yet." Markendale did not ever bother to stare. "You can't trust him with something this important."

"I'm right here you know."

"Don't _remind _me." The tension between Markendale and Alucard seemed to be enough to alter the temperature in the room. "You know you weren't so cocky when-"

"Enough you two." Integra got up from her chair, Walter immediately stood at attention. "I am not going to abandon my duty, Lord Markendale."

"You make it sound like the matter is settled Fairbrook." Markendale leaned back into his chair, he did take note that his goddaughter was referring to him via his proper title. "I am not leaving England without you."

"Then I suggest you get comfortable because I am not going anywhere." Integra smirked. "But I thank you for your concern."

"This is conversation is _not_ over." Markendale's smile was incredibly eerie. Enough to make everyone in the room shiver. "But I see you have made up your mind for now. Would you mind if I have a moment in private with Alucard?"

And like that everyone in the room, including Alucard went incredibly pale. Integra could not help but look incredibly worried. "Uncle Marky...please-"

Markendale smiled what seemed to be an attempt at feigning innocence. "I promise Fairbrook, our conversation will be as civil as it can be with Alucard." Markendale's eyes darted towards the young petite woman sitting next to the red clad vampire, for the briefest moment it looked as if he just noticed her presence. "I'm sorry, forgive my lack of manners, you are?"

Seras took a moment to realise that she was being addressed. "My name is Seras. Seras Victoria."

"Ah Ms Victoria." Markendale nodded. "I regret to say I have not had the pleasure. Would you kindly join Alucard and myself for a little chat?" Seras did not have to be a genius to know that she did not have choice in the matter.

"Uncle Marky, please she is new to all this." Integra seemed unnervingly panicked. "You don't have to-"

"Fairbrook, sometime I think you have a very unpleasant opinion of me. Besides, generally I meet all recruits with supernatural abilities. You should have brought Ms Victoria to me sooner." His green eyes met her goddaughters' nervous stare.

At that moment, Seras realised she was holding her breath. It was obvious that Integra was not worried about making Lord Markendale angry, the Director of Hellsing was worried _for_ Seras. Their host gave chuckle. "I swear I will be a complete gentleman."It was not until Lord Markendale let out a brilliant smile that the new vampire realised that she might be in trouble.

Integra would have argued more, but she knew it would be futile. "So be it." The Director of Hellsing glanced at her two vampiric subordinates. "I guess I'll see you back at headquarters."

Alucard grunted but made no movement, it was almost as if he was frozen in his chair. Seras nodded in affirmation. "We'll see you soon."

Integra really wanted to say something, but she could not. She could have fun with Uncle Marky, but Lord Markendale is not one to be trifled with. The only thing she could do was send an apologetic glance to tIntegra closed the door with a solemn Walter trailing behind her. When she heard the door shut, the young leader turned to the aged butler and they both shared a horrifying thought.

They may never see Seras again.

0o0o0o

Hey guys. There it is. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Shit is about to go down next chapter.

I realise it is slow but hey that is my writing style.

Also in regards to the Darkling/Jan swearing competition, feel free to throw in your own insults. Let's make this fun!

Review and PM as always. Take care!


End file.
